A wireless communication system is provided to include a plurality of wireless communication apparatuses that cooperate mutually with a predetermined application to provide service. Applications may be executed, in cooperation, by both a portable communication apparatus that a user can carry (for example, a mobile-phone or Smartphone) and a vehicle communication apparatus in a vehicle (for example, a car navigation apparatus), through a wireless communication. For instance, when a user is aboard the vehicle, a screen of the portable communication apparatus is displayed on a display unit of the car navigation apparatus, while an application of the portable communication apparatus is executed or outputted by a manipulation on the car navigation. As such, a wireless communication system is devised to provide services by choosing an optimal service provision mode according to various situations of the vehicle and user (refer to Patent Literature 1).